


Baking, huh?

by MsPeppernose



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, PWP, Smut, baking sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always knew you couldn't keep him. Just a fling. But boy had you enjoyed being flung.</p><p>Inspired by my love of baking and my massive lady-boner for Pete Wentz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking, huh?

You had today planned out. You had volunteered to bake for your friends charity bake sale. You were making cookies, cupcakes, homemade peanut butter cups and anything else you had time for. You certainly hadn't planned on what happened.

It was Saturday. You woke early and had a lazy breakfast before your busy day ahead. You had organised all the ingredients the night before so you were all set to go. Your housemate had headed off early on an adventure weekend with her boyfriend so you would have the place to yourself all day. Proper peace and quiet.

You mixed a batch of homemade peanut butter cups and left them to set. These were amazing and guaranteed to sell at the bake sale. No one could resist them. You then mixed your first batch of cupcakes and put them in the oven. You picked up your phone to put a timer on them - 18 minutes was enough. But when you looked at your phone you had a text message. A text from him. 

You had met Pete when he was on hiatus from his band. He had moved to your city for just under three months to "take a break from the world" as he put it. You met in a coffee shop. He had smiled, flirted, you were putty in his hands. You had gotten on like a house on fire but it was just a fling. You both knew he wouldn't be sticking around too long. You had been a little heartbroken when he left but you had kept it to yourself. When he left you both agreed to keep in touch but you never spoke much after that. You always knew you couldn't keep him. You moved on. Just a fling. But boy had you enjoyed being flung.

You had seen posters for his band playing this weekend but had mostly forgotten about it. It was probably easier that way. You hadn't expected to hear from him.

"Hey you! I know it's been a while. I'm in town today with the band, just thought I'd hit you up. If you fancied a coffee or something this afternoon maybe let me know, it would be good to see you. Pete x"

You blinked. You read it again. Fuck. Did you want to see him again? Sure. Would you be able to behave yourself and keep your hands off him? That was debatable. You thought about it for a second longer. You went back and forth over it three more times and then made your decision.

"Hey you. Long time indeed. Sure, sounds like fun. But I'm busy baking this afternoon." You paused and thought about it before boldly adding "Wana help? X"

You assumed he wouldn't. You wouldn't have liked to see him but you couldn't give up your afternoon of baking for that. You had promised your friend and you wouldn't let her down.

"Baking huh? Are you sure you want my help hehe? You remember I can't cook myself out of a paper bag?! If you're sure, il be over in an hour x"

You replied that he could just be your helper and that you'd enjoy his company. You took the first lot of cupcakes out of the oven -cooked perfectly- and left them to cool. You put another tray in the oven, this time cookies. Then panicked. What on earth were you thinking inviting Pete over when you were up to your eyes with baking? What on earth were you thinking inviting Pete over at all? Did you really want to fall head first back into Pete Wentz? Your house was a mess, YOU were a mess. Your ran up the stairs and quickly changed out of your sweats and into skinny jeans and an off the shoulder cashmere sweater (did you wear that sweater because you remember he liked it?), you sprayed some perfume and felt a million times better. He probably won't stay long, he probably has lots of band stuff to do today anyway.

The doorbell rang and your heart skipped several beats.

You opened the door and there he was. Exactly the same as he ever was. He beamed the smile that had made your heart flutter the day you ran into him in that coffee shop. A big cheeky grin that was full of warmth. That was a smile you couldn't never resist. You smiled back. He was wearing skinny jeans and a black leather hooded jacket. He looked edible. He waved a little awkward wave and you stepped back inviting him in, all the while you had that big goofy grin on your face. He stepped inside and you closed the door behind you. As you turned around, he pulled you towards him and both of his arms wrapped around you in a big bear hug. A friend hug perhaps. You hugged him back, you'd missed him. "It's good to see you" he purred into your neck. You hugged for just a second longer and then pulled apart. he shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, baking huh? What can I do to help?"

You both headed into the kitchen. He took his jacket off and hung it on the back of a kitchen chair. He was wearing a bright green tshirt with black sleeves underneath. Still edible. You told yourself off for staring and decided to show him what you were doing. The kitchen bench was full of baking things and you told him what you were planning on making. He kept his eyes fixed on you as you spoke and seemed genuinely interested, smiling all the while. You chatted, caught up, flirted a little. It was nice. It really was good to see him. You were having a really nice time. He was great at being a "helper". You weighed out the ingredients; he mixed. He filled the little paper cup cake liners, you iced the finished cupcakes with buttercream frosting. You had fun. He teased you for having floury fingerprints on your cheek, you told him off when every time he tried to lick the spoon. Anytime he touched off you, your heart beat a little faster, you felt yourself blush a little bit and hoped that you hid it well.

You both decided you should even make a tray of your famous vegan brownies for him to bring back to the band later.

And then you were done. All the baking was finished and brownies were in the oven. You sighed. The morning turned into afternoon and time was passing too quickly, you were sure he would have to run off soon for sound check or another band duty.

"So that's the last of it in the oven. The brownies should be done in about 40 minutes". You were leaning your back against the counter top, and he was beside you, his body inches from yours. He turned slightly towards you. "What do we do until then?" you asked, as you elbowed him playfully. You had meant it as a perfectly innocent question. He turned further towards you, a wicked glint appeared in his beautiful eyes. "Oh I'm sure we can find something fun to do". He leaned closer still and his full lips touched yours. Those lips. It was soft and slow at first but when he slid his tongue in his pace quickened and you got lost in it a little bit as it turned into full blown making out. The instant he kissed you, you remembered how good he was at this. You kissed him back, hard. Fuck. His hands were on your waist, on your lower back, he pulled you a little closer. Your hips met his and you could feel him already half hard and pressing against you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, grabbing a fist of his silky dark hair. 

He broke the kiss and traced down your neck with his lips, it burned white hot where they touched you. He buried his face in your neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks on your skin. Good, you thought, they would remind you of him for days. Your hands made their way down to his waist and you slipped them under his tshirts. He skin was warm and soft and you felt his breath hitch against your neck as you ran your hands over his stomach muscles. 

He kissed down the shoulder exposed by your off the shoulder sweater. "This sweater" he murmured, rubbing the soft cashmere between his fingers. He kissed you again, his tongue swirling in your mouth. He cupped your breast and rubbed his thumb over your nipple. "Off!" He commanded. He ran both hands under your sweater and pulled it over your head, throwing in on the floor. 

He pulled the cups of your bra down exposing your breasts. The empty cake mix bowls were beside you on the counter. He leaned over and dragged his index finger around the inside edge, collecting a blob of cake batter on it. He lifted it to your lips. You opened your mouth to him and sucked his finger clean. His breath stuttered. Keeping his eyes on you he reached again to the bowl and retrieved another finger full of batter. This time you watched as he smeared it on your nipple. You watched as his mouth closed over your now erect nipple and he licked it clean. "Delicious" he mumbled into your skin. It made you shiver. You were about to lose it. A low moan escaped from your lips and you thought your knees would buckle. He unhooked your bra with his free hand (you had always teased him for being skilled enough to unhook a bra with one hand) and it followed your sweater to the floor. Pete's hands were rough, his long fingers calloused from playing bass. His hands were on you, all over you, it felt fantastic, but his hands were not enough for you. You needed more of his skin touching yours. 

You tugged at the hem of his shirt until he took the hint. He broke away from you and pulled his T-shirt off. His body was beautiful. Fit but not overly so. Touring and performing on stage every night kept him lean and wiry. His tanned skin was a canvas full of tattoos and it drove you wild. You had once upon a time spent long hours in his arms tracing the designs with your finger tips and he only made you stop when you traced on "tickly bits". You only had a few seconds to drink in the image of a shirtless Pete before he was all over you again. 

In the midst of all of the undressing you had moved from being pressed against the kitchen counter top to the middle of the kitchen. The closest surface was the kitchen table and Pete seemed to seize the opportunity to lead you in that direction. He backed you towards the table, all the while kissing you. You were wondering how your legs were still carrying you. When your ass touched the edge of the table he hooked his fingers into the waistband of your skinny jeans. 

He fumbled with the button and zipper but managed to get them open. He hunched down so that his face was level with your crotch and started to peel your jeans off. He was struggling a little getting them off and you couldn't help but giggle. Another one of his smiles spread across his pretty lips "we always had this problem with skinny jeans, didn't we?" You helped him pull them down your thighs. He stood up again leaving the jeans around your knees. He kissed you again. He then lifted you a little and sat you on the edge of the sturdy table. you giggled again. Once you were sitting on the table he was able to remove your jeans the rest of the way. They joined the rest of your clothes on the floor. 

He started at the inside of your knee and licked a long line all the way up to where he met your panties. He looked up at you and tugged at the side of your panties playfully. He wiggled his eyebrows with a wolffish grin "just these left now". His voice was gruff and low. "That's not fair, you still have your jeans on" you teased. "Well not everything in life is fair. but to make up for it how about you let me eat you out? If I remember correctly, you have a very pretty pink pussy. I'm gona need to taste it". He cocked one eyebrow like a cartoon villain. All you could do was nod. You were suddenly serious again, you could feel the heat twirling in your stomach, heat moving lower and lower to where that pretty mouth of his was about to be. 

He gently pushed you back so that you were laying on the table. The table wasn't cleaned after the baking. There was flour and sugar scattered under you. He kissed you through your already soaking, cotton panties before pulling them off altogether. He hooked your legs over his broad shoulders and set to work. You closed your eyes as you felt his hot tongue touch you. If Pete was good at kissing you, he was even better at going down on you. Your hips bucked under his touch. He swirled his tongue into you and another moan escaped your lips, your breath quickening. His teeth grazed your clit and you bit your lip, letting out moan after moan as he sped up, licking, sucking, biting. You held the edge of the table so hard your knuckes were white. The other hand was in his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. He slid one finger inside you, in and out, in and out. Jesus Christ he was going to be the death of you. Just when you thought you couldn't take any more, he added a second finger. "Come on baby, come for me" his voice was ragged and full of want and it was enough to send you over the edge. You orgasm hit you like a brick wall and you convulsed under his touch, every nerve ending in your body humming with pleasure. "Mission accomplished" he laughed, looking very pleased with himself, as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Smug bastard" was all you could get out as you tried to catch your breath.

"You're fucking gorgeous, you know that?" he purred, "even more so when you come undone like that". You winced a bit as he said that, you were never good at accepting a compliment. "I mean it, you're fucking hot". You looked him up and down, slowly, he didn't exactly fall out of the ugly tree himself. "You still have your pants on mister" you smiled. You wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue. Gently biting his lips you used the other hand to unbutton his jeans. You shoved your hand inside and palmed his erection through his boxers. You felt him get harder. He kicked off his shoes and socks and pulled his jeans off himself (damn skinny jeans). "Mmmmm" you took in the sight of him in just his boxer shorts. "My turn" you said, this time you were the one with the wicked glint in your eyes. He manoeuvred himself to table, where you had just been sitting and propped himself up against the edge. 

You pulled his boxers down and his cock bounced free. You grabbed a hold and gave it a few lazy strokes. His eyes fluttered shut. You dropped to your knees and took him into your mouth. He grunted. You kept your eyes on him, on his face. When he had gone down on you, his eyes were closed, he was concentrating hard on what he was doing. When you went down on him you wanted to watch him writhe under your touch. You held the base of his dick tightly and licked the length of it. You took the tip between your lips and swirled your tongue over it again and again. You felt his dick twitch beneath your fingers. You bobbed up and down the length of his cock, you felt the tip hit the back of your throat. You were never too crazy about giving blowjobs, you had felt like your were all teeth . But the inhuman noises Pete was making made you 100% sure you were doing alright .

He tapped you on the shoulder, signalling you to stop, to stand up. Already? "Baby I'm gona come soon. But I wana fuck you first. Please let me fuck you?" He pleaded. He was panting, his face flushed, his voice like sandpaper. He was waiting for an answer. You leaned across so that your lips were at his ear and whispered horsely "Pete I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow". That was all he needed to hear. He ran his hands from your hips, up your torso, over your breasts and cupped your face. He pressed his forehead to against yours and kissed you. Then he reached to his jacket, still hanging on a kitchen chair and rummaged in the pocket. He pulled out a foil square and tore it open. The jerk had condoms with him, he was well prepared, he'd had this planned. You smirked. You watched him roll the condom the length of his cock as he flashed you one of his devastating smiles. "I want to fuck you over the table, all covered in cookie dough and flour. You're so fucking delicious anyway that it makes sense" he purred. The thought of that alone made your pulse quicken and your pussy wetter, never mind the sounds of those words coming from his mouth. He dipped his fingers in the leftover cookie dough and smeared it on your nipples, your stomach. He smudged frosting on his hand and grabbed your ass. He turned you so that your bare back was flush with his chest, the heat of his skin against yours making you feel like you were burning. He untied your long hair and buried his face in it, and kissed along your shoulder humming. "Mmmmmm". He teased your entrance with the head of his cock and your knees went weak. Did he have to be such a fucking tease?

He spread your thighs and slid his dick inside you from behind. Slowly. Almost painfully slowly. You needed him inside you right now or you felt as if you might explode. "Please Pete" you begged. You gasped as he entered you, finally. It had been far too long since you had felt like this, since he had filled you. He started to build a rhythm, slow at first. His hand massaged your breast, while the other held onto your hip. His pace quickened and you matched it. You felt your walls clenching around his cock as he pounded you. He was grunting heavily now. His hand snaked around your waist and inched closer to your pussy. His thick fingers found your clit and began rubbing it in tight circles. You leaned across the floury table for balance and because you didn't trust your body to hold your weight for much longer.

Your bodies were thrumming, the intensity increasing along with your rhythm. You felt your orgasm building, the heat flowing into your belly and growing until finally it washed over you. Your entire body stuttered and shook as the pleasure coursed through you once again. A second later a slew of swear words escaped Pete's lips as he followed you over edge. Breathless, his weight was pressing down on you. "So, baking huh? I think I like baking". He laughed. Fuck, how did that happen? When you woke up this morning you assumed it would be just another day. Little did you know you would end up butt naked in your own kitchen covered in cookie dough and cake batter while Pete fucking Wentz fucked you senseless.

He pulled out of you, removing the condom and tying it off. You turned to look it him; naked in your kitchen. He still looked as edible as he did when you opened your front door to him. However now he was disheveled, flushed, his skin glistened with sweat and he most definitely had sex hair. He took your face in both hands and kissed you. Then you heard the buzzer go off. You had completely forgotten that there was still brownies baking. You laughed, was that only 40 minutes? It had felt like hours. You took the brownies out of the oven and set them on the still messy counter top to cool. You realised you were starving so you grabbed one of the peanut butter cups and took a bite. You passed one to Pete and you both in silence still grinning at each other. 

You knew that the afternoon was escaping quickly so you weren't surprised when he said and that he would have to go soon. You couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness, but you knew you could never keep him. You looked at him; he was still covered in baking ingredients. You asked him if he wanted to take a shower before he went. He snaked an arm around your waist. "Fuck no" he purred. "I want the smell of cookie dough to remind me of this afternoon. I want to be on stage later smelling of frosting and sex and you." You laughed at that. "Dirty boy." He dressed quickly while you pulled on your panties and sweater. You boxed up the still-warm brownies and he stuffed the box into his jacket pocket. He asked if you wanted to come to the show later but you declined. He kissed you goodbye and left with a promise that he would call you. You knew he probably meant it, but you didn't really expect him to at the same time.

You spent the next hour or so cleaning up the mess you both had made, both from baking and from your other activities. You looked at your cell phone. A new text message. From him.

"Hey if you change your mind about this evening you should come to the show. And maybe my hotel suite too. I have a kitchen in it and I seriously need to bake cookies..."

How could you turn that down!?


End file.
